


YES!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Anime, Asian-American Character, Cute, Dating, Films, First Dates, Fluff, Fun, Hotels, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shounen-ai, Slash, Stereotypes, Team Bonding, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Acceptance or rejection. Those were the outcomes Kinomiya Takao anticipated taking his first shot at romance. Mizuhara Max suggests a third, more on-brand option.
Relationships: Kinomiya Takao/Mizuhara Max | Tyson Granger/Max Tate





	YES!

YES!

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Beyblade series.

Pairing: Pre-slash Takao x Max.

Summary:

Acceptance or rejection. Those were the outcomes Kinomiya Takao anticipated taking his first shot at romance. Mizuhara Max suggests a third, more on-brand option.

* * *

“Will you go out with me?”

Takao broke out the puppy dog eyes, benching his unapologetic, brusque attitude in hopes his teammate would spare him an ounce of pity.

Max’s expression was blank. Takao had seen this expression in what few American movies the blond had shown him. Subtitles on, so Takao could understand, and so Max could giddily point out all the nuances the localizers missed.

A relief, then, that Max was above such stereotypes. Physically, he fit the mould most Japanese-born nationals expected of their western counterparts, but he wasn’t abrasive or overbearing. Rambunctious maybe, if one stretched. During his weakest moments, he became rather self-conscious about his mixed heritage.

“YES!”

The #1 blader was afraid he’d get a dressing-down for asking his friend out. Instead, Max was _dressing down_, slipping off his lime green armbands and unclipping the bib of his orange overalls.

And just when Takao thought he had Max all wrong, the freckled boy pulled on his nightie and hopped onto the hotel bed.

“What are you doing?”

“Blanket fort, Takao! C’mon! This’ll be our date!”

Sweet Maxie. No wonder Takao loved him.


End file.
